Unable to Resist
by Shika352617
Summary: Request from hillhog25. One Shot. Rated M for explicit sexual content.


**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING.**

**I received the request for this fic from hillhog25 on May 23rd and I only just got around to it. The ZeldaXFox pairing is not my personal preference, however, it's what he asked for, so it's what I'm doing, so please do me a favor AND KEEP NEGATIVE COMMENTS TO YOURSELVES. This is by request, and I respect the requests of fans, so please keep the negativity to yourself. if you don't like a ZeldaxFox pairing, then save yourself the trouble and do not read this. **

**The rest of you, enjoy the naughtiness! ;)**

* * *

Fox McCloud was exhausted. After a full day of training with Falco, Link, Samus, Snake, Zelda, and Ike (both individually AND all at once), he was whipped. _D__amn, what a day, _he thought, _Just fight after fight after fight after fight...yeesh, I'm surprised I can still..._ As he entered his chamber, his legs gave out and he crashed to the floor. _A__aaaaand there they go.__  
_

Fox laid there on the floor, grateful his chamber was isolated, resting his legs before pushing himself off the floor and supporting himself with his desk chair. He was obviously far more exhausted than he had first thought. With enormous effort, he struggled to his bed and collapsed, breathing deeply and heavily. It felt as though all the remaining energy in his limbs was draining so drastically, he could feel it, almost as though a liquid was draining through his feet.

_I think I pushed it a bit too hard today, _Fox thought, _I'm never this tired after any amount of fights._

Even as he thought this, his mind turned to the fight with Zelda. The blonde Hylian woman had, plainly and simply, done a good job of kicking his ass, thanks to her transformation into that Ninja-like alter-ego of hers, Sheik. Exactly _how _he didn't see that coming, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that after Zelda had become Sheik, it had been over for him, and he had gotten the biggest ass-kicking he had gotten since his fight with Falco and Wolf, who had both tag-teamed on him. _Game's not as fun when you're losing, plain and simple._ Fox thought to himself.

It wasn't to say that he was a sore loser, far from it. Fox had learned long ago that you're never a winner til you've lost. There was just something a tad...humiliating, for lack of a better term, in getting his ass handed to him by a woman.

As Fox thought back on his fight, he couldn't help but acknowledge that the woman was quite beautiful. She was slightly taller than most women, and had (Fox blushed as he thought this) perfect proportions, with a decent sized chest, not too big, not too small, and a matching ass. Her curves were perfect, and as Fox's thoughts dwelt on the blonde Hylian, he felt his member starting to harden in his pants.

_Whoa, calm down, Fox, _he thought to himself, catching himself in mid-thought, _If THAT'S where you're going with this, then shut the door and get in the shower. _Fox struggled to his feet and managed to reach his chamber door, shutting it and locking it so that all sound was blocked from the outside. He then proceeded to strip down, his six-pack abs already sweating as he got out of his pants and dropped his boxers to the floor, his now-rock-hard member sticking right out. Fox shook himself a bit, the cool air of his chamber refreshing after removing his still-hot clothes, and went into his bathroom, locking himself in his shower stall and turning the water to about 85 degrees Fahrenheit.

As the water poured down on him, he sat down in his shower chair, and closed his eyes, filling his mind with images of the blonde Hylian as he wrapped his right hand around his 10-inch rock-hard member and started stroking, slow at first, and going faster with each moment as he imagined Zelda stripped completely naked and on the floor on all fours in front of him. He gave a low growl as he stroked faster and harder, getting more aroused each moment, and was soon jerking off faster than any human could ever go. he growled louder than before as his cum blasted out of his member, flinging all over the stall. Fox slumped in the chair, breathing heavily as all the blood rushed back to his head.

_Well, now that THAT'S taken care of, I might as well wash. _Fox struggled to his feet and took the water dispenser off its holder and sprayed his cum off the stall's walls, replacing it on its holder and starting to wash himself off.

As he washed off, he inwardly wish Zelda _would_ have sex with him. _A__s if THAT would ever happen, _Fox thought, _it'd be borderline bestiality, and she's royalty, for fuck's sake, what kind of future monarch would like that?_

* * *

In another part of the SSB facility, Zelda was just settling down after a shower of her own. She sat, naked except for a pair of pink laced panties (to match her dress), she began to brush her long, blonde hair, getting the kinks out before running her brush down its length, her soft, blonde locks gleaming in the lights around her mirror. She herself was just as tired (if not more so) from her fight with Fox, as she had had to go as fast as she could to avoid his baster and his punches and kicks.

Zelda couldn't help but think to herself that Fox was quite attractive. He was quite tall, topping at 6'2'', and was quite muscular, with the perfect amount of muscle. Zelda blushed as she began to think about what it would be like to run her hands through his golden-brown fur. She thought back on something Peach had said.

_Flashback_

_"It's like running your hands through silk!" _

_Zelda stared at Peach after this outburst. "What is?"_

_Peach looked as though she was in ecstasy. "Wolf's fur. Ohmygawd, Zelda, Wolf's fur is so perfect! It's so soft, and shiny, and just...EEEEEEEEE!" Peach was literally squealing from excitement._

_Zelda stared at her fellow Princess. "When did you run your hands through his fur? And why?"_

_Peach blushed. "Last night."_

_Zelda paused. "Come to think of it, where WERE you last night?"_

_"I was in Wolf's chamber, alone, with him."_

_Zelda's eyes widened. "You didn't..."_

_"Have sex with him? Well, duh, Zelda, of course I did!"_

_"What the fuck?!"_

_Back to the Present_

At the time Peach had said this, Zelda had felt disgusted, but as she thought on it now, she realized that she had no room to talk, what with her fascination with Fox.

_I've never been one to consider bestiality, which, regardless of how I look at it, is what it is, _Zelda thought, _but I get this feeling that if I had the chance, I'd be unable to resist. _

Little did Zelda know that at that moment, Peach was already planning to make sure it would happen.

* * *

The next day, Zelda was in the locker room, trying to find her casual clothes, which were normally in locker 46, but they were missing for some reason, and Zelda was wearing nothing but a pair of blue gym shorts and a matching sports bra.

_Where could they be?! They couldn't have gone anywhere! Peach I swear to the Goddesses. I will get you for this. _

Little did she realize that she wasn't alone. Fox was in the locker room as well, having been tricked into going in there by Wolf, and was now locked in in nothing but his own gym shorts. _Damnit, Wolf._

Zelda and Fox rounded a corner and found themselves facing one another. Zelda immediately turned scarlet.

"Fox! What the hell are you doing in here?! This is the Ladies' locker room!"

"I got tricked into going in here, and Wolf locked me in. He said he took my uniform and hid it in here."

Zelda and Fox stared at one another for a few moments, she in her blue shorts and sports bra, her cleavage exposed quite a bit, and he in nothing but his own gym shorts, his six-pack quite distinguishable above his white shorts.

As they stared at one another Zelda realized that there was a massive bulge in Fox's shorts. Zelda stared. _Is that his dick? Damn! It's massive! _Zelda felt herself becoming aroused like she had never been aroused before, and getting an idea, disappeared around the corner and started stripping at top speed. It took Fox a couple moments to snap out of his reverie and when he realized Zelda had gone back around the corner, he followed her around the corner and stopped dead, his eyes widening at what he saw.

Zelda was completely naked, sitting on one of the benches, her perfect breasts completely exposed, her nipples erected, and her beautiful legs spread open, revealing her clean-shaved pussy. Zelda had, unlike her normal self, a very seductive look on her face as she stared Fox in the eyes. Fox, before he realized what he was doing, had flung his shorts and boxers to the floor and stood there, staring at the voluptuous woman before him, his large, 10 inch cock fully erected.

Zelda wasn't fully conscious of what she was doing, but she knew that she wanted the big piece of meat in front of her inside her. She said nothing, but smiled seductively and got on the floor, going on all fours with her back to Fox.

"Like what you see, Fox?" she asked in the seductive voice she could muster.

Fox barely managed the word "yes" before his animal instinct took over, and with a low growl, he came up to Zelda and grabbed her ass, crouching down dog-like and thrusting his massive cock into Zelda's now-dripping pussy.

Zelda was immediately overcome by the pleasure and was barely conscious as she thought, _Holy shit, he's massive!_

Fox's animal instincts had taken over completely and he was now fucking Zelda fast and deep, his massive member stretching her tight pussy with each thrust. Zelda could barely stay conscious as Fox's cock thrust into her again and again and again, causing her to moan louder each time. Her breasts swayed under her as Fox pounded her pussy, going faster and faster with each moment, and soon, Zelda found herself having her brains fucked out by this fox man. She had orgasmed twice already, and Fox was only just now starting to approach his climax as he thrust into her again and again, her tight pussy and loud moans arousing him more with each moment.

Just as Zelda reached her third orgasm, Fox's cum exploded inside her, causing her to nearly scream with pleasure. As she slumped forward, her breasts pressed against the cold floor, Fox said, "Don't pass out now. I'm not even close to done."

_This is gonna be a long afternoon, _Zelda thought as Fox pulled of her and began prodding her asshole. _Wait is that my..._ Zelda's thoughts were cut off as Fox thrust into her ass hole and started fucking her ass.

_This is gonna be a VERY long day, _Zelda managed to force through her mind as Fox once again began thrusting into her.

* * *

Outside the locker room, Peach and Wolf listened with their ears to the door as Zelda's moans of ecstasy reverberated through the locker room again and again. Peach looked at Wolf and grinned widely.

"I _told _you locking them in there together would work." Peach said smugly.

Wolf grinned right back at her. "Fine, here's your 50 bucks." He handed her a single $50 bill. "So now what, Peach, cos all this has me gettin' a little..._grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_."

Peach grinned wider. "You read my mind."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this. Like i said, if you don't like, don't read.**


End file.
